You and I
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Megumi is currently suffering on her own sickness. Yahiro is doing everything he can to protect her. When another life steps into theirs, will he be able to protect them both? Who will be the one to sacrifice?
1. Torture

This is just part of my 30 day OTP Challenge. Sorry if the story is not match for your liking. :( I do not own the main characters in the story. There are only a few characters in the story that I originally made and added. This is only my original fan fiction of _Special A_'s Yahiro and Megumi, so credits go to the author of the manga.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with a shock due to a severe nightmare. My head's extremely aching and throbbing. I could feel sweat trickling down my temples to my cheeks. I wiped them off with the back of my hand and let out a groan. I found myself desperately gasping for air. The loud and deep sounds of my breath echoing the room. I buried my face in my hands.

As soon as I caught my breath, I glanced at the clock sitting on my side table. 2:54 am. I exhaled deeply as I slowly stand and walk across the dark room reaching for the door.

I felt the cold metal door knob make contact with my fingertips and grasped it tight, leaning my weight against the door. My head still continues to throb, as if it would explode any minute now. My mind can't concentrate. It keeps on prickling. I could hear someone screaming. I let go of the door knob and clutched my head and and slid down to the floor. The scream was getting louder and louder. I want it to stop. Somebody stop the noise. My head kept on throbbing until I could feel something hot. The screams won't stop. It just continues to sound louder and more irritating. After a while, I realized the screams were mine.

I was so stressed. I'm sweating bullets, my eyes tightly shut it's starting to hurt, my head's throbbing so hard, I feel something prickling and burning , I'm locked up in this dark and cold room, I'm sleepy, I'm dizzy, I'm gasping for air. Water. I need water. Help me. Is someone there? Why can't anyone hear my painful screams?

I continued to shout until help comes to my rescue. After a while, I realized no one's coming. Why isn't anyone coming? Nobody cares for me? I'm too fatigued to think and complain. Am I gonna die here? How sad. I felt my eyelids flutter and then slowly close down. My energy's drained. Then my body fell flat to the floor. I couldn't move my body at all. I just lay there on the cold ground, still feeling the burning sensation torturing my insides and my skin.

The room went dead-silent, but somewhere from a far distance I could hear footsteps hurrying in climbing up the stairs. I was really losing consciousness. The footsteps are getting louder, nearer. I closed my eyes, trying to shut down my senses and waiting for death. I was ready to die. I would be happier to die now rather that experiencing this living hell.

The door banged open. "MEGUMI!" I heard someone cry. Mom? No, it was a man's voice, but I couldn't remember whose voice it was.

Warm arms cradled my fragile body. I felt all the pain double. I groaned in pain. The arms cradled me tighter, making our chests touch, our heartbeats being felt by each other.

"Megumi! Megumi, you're burning! Megumi are you okay?" His voice cracked, obvious worry filled his words. A hand caressed my left cheek wiping the sweat and tears that glistened on my face. Such a kind man. I couldn't pay attention to him. My eyes remained closed. I wanted to respond. _No. No I'm not okay._ But his sweet hands are slightly smoothing the pain away. I couldn't respond to this kind man. Instead, I leaned my face on his hand.

"Megumi, do you want water?" He continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I felt my body rise and came contact to my soft bed. My eyes remained closed while the same hand held mine.

He let go of my hand and exited the room. It's such a waste. How can I not remember the voice and the name of such a kind, sweet gentleman? But for some reason, he knows me. My head kept throbbing. I was squirming on my bed, frantically searching for support, someone to take the pain away, someone to hold me again like how he held me.

I was yearning for him, whoever he is. Where is he? I don't want to open my eyes. I might get even more frustrated if I didn't see him there.

My head's throbbing like crazy. It hurts. It hurts so bad. I was shifting on the bed over and over. Something's still burning me. I don't wanna die like this. I just want it to stop.

I buried my face on a pillow beside me. I was hugging it tight. I felt the pillowcase became damp, it was then that I realized that it was damp due to my tears of pain that I have shed.

I started sobbing. This is torture.

I heard soft footsteps getting closer. He was back, but I still continued to sob.

"Megumi? I brought water." I couldn't be happier to hear his voice. I felt the sheets move and heard my bed's gentle creak. He's beside me. My heart started pounding faster than usual. I could hear water dripping in the direction of my bedside table.

I jumped a little once a wet cloth touched my forehead. I was still sobbing. I felt my pillow break away from me.

"Shh. It's okay now, Megumi. You'll hurt your throat more if you cry." Again, his hand caressed my cheek. We were facing each other, though my eyes remained closed. My head's still prickling. For once, I responded to his touch. I lifted my hand to press his hand on my face. I started to calm down.

"I'm sorry for not staying with you through the night." He whispered close to my lips, his breath brushing my face. For the first time after a while, I opened my eyes.

I saw a man with pinkish brown hair, and purple irises. His face was white and pale and handsome. He was gazing at me as if I were so delicate and as fine as jewelry.

He smiled once I opened my eyes when I made contact with his. Our hands still not letting go. He smiled but immediately turned into a frown. This time I was the one who reached for his cheek.

"What's wrong?" My voice cracked. Oh yeah, I've been shouting for the past hour.

He laughed gently. It was sad. He was sad. He was hurt too. But why?

His face turned back to a frown. "I feel guilty for leaving you last night." He said softly, "You must be having nightmares, huh? You got hurt because I didn't protect you." His voice's getting sadder and sadder.

"You didn't leave me, and it's definitely not your fault. It was my fault for letting the nightmare take me in." I showed him a little smile that could assure him.

His eyes grew at my smile and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. "You look so cute when you smile. It hurts to think that if I didn't come, I might not be able to see it again."

Teasing him, I showed him the cutest smile I could give. It was a nice feeling to see him blush. Again, he kissed me, but this time it was intimate. "_You. Are. So. Unfair."_

I giggled at his words but abruptly stopped when the pain on my head came back, prickling my mind.

"_KYA!" _I jolted at the pain and suddenly placed my hands on my forehead. The wet cloth fell down as I sat down on the bed.

It's back. Something's burning again. My head's throbbing again. I felt arms circle around me, humming a tune in my car to relieve the pain. My heart was beating even faster.

"As your husband, I promise to fulfill my vows in protecting my wife- in sickness and in health." He whispered after humming the tune.

_Husband? Him? Wife? Me? What?_

I'm trying to remember who this man really is. Why can't I remember? It's so unfair for him. I pretended to not forget.

I found myself gasping for air again. I'm still so tired. The arms around me let go of my waist. He went down the bed and went across the room. He reached for the glass of water and a small packet. Medicine.

He made me drink the medicine and after a while, I felt better. He went back on the bed and placed his arms again around my waist. He's so warm.

"Megumi, look outside the window." His breath brushed down my neck. I shivered a bit.

I glanced at the window and saw sunlight streaming in through the glass to the wooden floor. We could see a full view of the sunrise. It's so _pretty_. I have never seen anything so pretty before.

I reached for my whiteboard. /_It's so pretty! The sun's shining brighter than usual, now that I'm with you. I've never seen the sun this pretty before.~_ / He smiled at my words. "You're brighter than the sun, and prettier than the sunrise. I've _never _seen anything prettier than _this_ before." He said as his touched my face and winked at me. I blushed so hard, it's burning my face a bit, so I changed the topic.

"Umm, what is my sickness exactly? I feel like a lot has been messing up my mind. Nightmares are becoming more frequent, my head wouldn't stop throbbing and I feel like sleeping all the time. _I'm so tired._" I let out a sigh. "Now that I mention it, I'm still sleepy." I added and pouted my lips.

"Don't talk too much, dear. I might not hear you say you love me again." He winked at me. I nudged him playfully in return, and he chuckled at my touch. "I'll let a doctor check you out, okay? Sleep for now, honey. Rest. You deserve it." He grinned at me and gently pushed me down the bed.

He was holding me down, locking me. His hands on my cheeks gazing down at me. He was so close, I could hear the rhythm of his breathing and the beating of his heart. I was just staring at him, observing his facial features. He's so beautiful and perfect. He's kind too. I'm so lucky I can't believe it.

He smiled at me once more then started to slowly inch down on my face. His lips shaped mine as he kissed me sweetly.

A scene suddenly flashed through my head.

* * *

A girl with long, pink and wavy hair was running through the flowery fields.

_Is that... Me?_

I was wearing a plain white dress, matching my white translucent skin. My pink hair's down with a headband on my head.

I was laughing and enjoying the flowers surrounding me, giving enhancement on the color of my hair.

"Yahiro!" I turned around and giggled as my arms stretched towards a guy about 10 meters away.

_It was the same guy that's kissing me right now. Yahiro? That's his name? Why did I forget? What happened to me exactly?_

"Megumi, you be careful!" He was smiling at me so charmingly and went to my open arms and hugged me.

"I love you, Yahiro!" I looked up to him and smiled.

"I love you more than anyone on earth, Megumi." He replied.

"How about Akira?" I frowned at him.

"Even more than Akira." He assured me. _Akira? Who's that? Somehow it seems familiar._

"Promise?" I pouted my lips at him.

"Promise." He assured me and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

_What was that? Am I getting flashbacks from the past? MY past?_

I caught my breath.

"Megumi?" He asked, his face curious.

"Y-Yahiro?" I asked back.

"Yes?" He replied.

I hesitated for a while, "Y-Y-Yahiro! I l-love you!" My voice was shaky but I smiled a cheeky smile at him.

"I love you more than anyone on earth, Megumi." He pressed his lips on mine.

"How about Akira?" My voice shook.

"Even more than Akira." He declared calmly.

"Promise?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Promise." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me deeply.

We shared the time together, not a minute wasted. Both of us exhausted from what happened. We lied down cuddling side by side and slept like that.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to make it even more interesting. :( I'm really sorry if this type of event is not up to your preferences.


	2. Unexpected Revelation

Heyy, I hope you would like this chapter better :( Again, this is just a part of my 30 day OTP challenge so I'm truly sorry for having few chapters.

* * *

I feel a lot better now. I just woke up due to the faint sounds of Yahiro conversing with an unfamiliar voice.

I tried to listen to they're saying but I couldn't pick up any understandable sentences. I bet they're talking in the other room. _Who is Yahiro talking to? _I can't help but be worried.

The door in the room opened and Yahiro and a bespectacled guy in a white lab gown entered inside.

"Oh, you're awake now!" Yahiro beamed as soon as he saw me up. He went to stay by my side and placed an arm over my shoulder. He pressed his lips on my right temple.

"Good morniiiing." He smiled his cheeky smile at me. I blushed and pushed him back.

"Hey, act _professional._ There's a _guest_." I snapped at him.

He puckered his lips at my icy cold words. "_Eeeeh_ my wife is _soo meaaan_. It's not bad to show affection to my wife, right?" He wrapped both his arms around me, tackling me on the bed.

**What a flirty guy. **He has no delicacy in front of a guest.

I kept pushing him off of me while he kept showing embarrassing affection towards me.

/_Kyaaaa! Stop it Yahiro! _ಠ╭╮ಠ_You're so embarrassing!/ _Although he acted like he didn't see what I wrote.

"Uhh," said the guest. "Sorry to interrupt your _'honeymoon' _but if it's okay, I would prefer if I could announce the results of the check-up now." he said with a grin.

/_check up?_/ I glanced at Yahiro at confusion.

"Megumi, this is Dr. Igarashi. He checked you up while you were sleeping. _Gomen ne, _I didn't want to wake you up because you sounded fast asleep." He shrugged and gave me an innocent smile. "Don't worry, I told him what you said you've been experiencing, and he understood me pretty well."

"Megumi-san, according to my findings, the reason for your extreme headaches and frequent nightmares is an overdose of intake of sleeping pills as well as other medications that resulted to complications. It has also lead you into hallucinations once in a while. It seems like you are also suffering from gradual memory loss. But never fear- it can be cured. Just do what I will tell you to do, okay?" He announced calmly.

/_Yes._/ I replied.

The doctor told us step by step what I can do to heal faster.

* * *

Igarashi-sensei left our house after he listed down every advice he gave on a paper.

Yahiro surprisingly made me breakfast to boost up my energy and strengthen my immune system.

/_Arigatou, Yahiro _ _I love you!_/ I gave him the cutest smile I could offer.

"Really though. You're _so unfair._" He held my waist and inched his face towards mine. "I made you breakfast so I want something in return." His eyes serious.

_THIS JERK. _/_Wha-? Doing something good then asking for something in return? That's not nice, Yahiro._/ I pouted at him.

"Don't worry. It won't cost you big." His face was smug. _Wait, I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going._

I sighed. /_Okay then. What is it?_/ I'm ready.

"Simple. Kiss me." He quickly answered. I sighed. I _knew_ it.

I tiptoed and placed my right hand on his neck, my left on his cheek. I kissed him just like what he wanted. As I pulled back, he doesn't seem too satisfied with it. I'm starting to feel so light-headed, and my stomach is starting to churn.

"_Eeeh_. _One more time_," He held me tighter, "and make it a long one." He demanded.

My eyes twitched at his words. _My husband's a pervert_. He's even an expert at it.

My face was burning, my mind's wandering, my heart's furiously beating, and my stomach's churning.

He took the initiative to lean down to kiss me intimately. He even made sure to interlock his fingers on my back so I won't escape. We stood there not minding our surroundings while he deepens the kiss.

I'm feeling so light-headed, it's making me really dizzy. When he pulled back, he grinned at me.

"Megumi, after I take a bath, I'll tell you something." I can tell he couldn't wait to tell me what it is.

/_Okay then._/ I responded.

"Okay." he leaned forward to press his lips on my forehead then dashed to the bathroom.

When he was gone, it was then that I realized that my stomach wasn't churning because of the kiss. It was because I really felt like I'm gonna vomit. I dashed to the nearest bathroom and threw up on the toilet.

_Is this because of the medicine? The complication? Breakfast that Yahiro made for me? Was it rotten? Am I having allergic reactions again?_ I couldn't put my finger on it.

I cleaned the parts in the bathroom that got dirty because of my vomit. After that, I brushed my teeth vigorously.

I went up to our bedroom and lied down on our bed, resting my head. _Is the medicine supposed to really do this? Is the medicine even working? _I didn't give much thought to it and just thought of something else to try and relieve the pain by forgetting.

I can hear Yahiro taking a bath. I can tell that he's about to be done.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Igarashi-sensei's house**

"Hmm, _Megumi Saiga_.. The complaints are..." Igarashi writes his observations and makes a full analysis on his patients. "The possible sicknesses are- oh this. Yes, this is definitely it... But this is also possible.. and this too.. hmm. **HUUH? IT CAN'T BE. **_Anything but that!_" He dropped his pen in realization, "_Megumi... _perhaps you don't know yet but... you'll be facing a very difficult decision soon. I should warn them with what's about to happen." His voice was really shaking. He can't concentrate. He felt weightless and released all the energy in his joints and let himself collapse on his desk. He's definitely worried sick for them.

* * *

Yahiro went out of the bathroom and went straight to his cellphone.

"Megumi, it seems that Igarashi-sensei's coming here in a while. He said it was urgent and it wouldn't take long.. What could it be?" He frowned as he placed down his phone.

/_Maybe it's about my sickness?_/ I just hope it's not bad.

"Well this better be good." He let out a sigh. "Anyway, back to what I was saying before." He went to sit on the bed beside me and reached for my hand. "Megumi, after Igarashi-sensei tells us his revelation, would you go out with me?"

I blushed. /_Sure! Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with my Yahiro_ / I smiled at him as he lied down across the bed, resting his head on my lap.  
I caressed his face, tousled his hair and pinched his cheeks while I was singing to him the song that he really loved me to hear. I wanted him to rest too. I wanted him to be happy. I promised to only sing for Yahiro and no one else.

When I knew he fell asleep while I was singing, I whispered to him, "Yahiro, I love you so much that I could offer my whole life just for you to be happy."

"You can offer your whole life, but don't die while you're at it." Yahiro replied, loneliness filled his words. I winced when I heard him reply.

"I promise." I giggled and smiled at him, continuing to stroke his hair and his face. "We'll be together forever! We can even have children in the future and live happily with them-" I winced as I realized I was dreaming so much. "-oops, maybe I was looking farther into the future. aha haha. _Gomen ne_." My laugh was sad. I wanted to have my own family by now. I wanted to have a little Yahiro or a little me in my hands. I just shut my mouth since I knew that Yahiro wasn't thinking the same way.

"What are you saying? It's okay to dream like that" He said calmly. "We're married anyway, so it's not illegal to dream for a family." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and opened his eyes again. "Megumi, I can promise you that I can make that dream of yours come true. Will you be able to wait?" He was asking me. He's definitely sweet, saying these words. He was promising me a family. How could I refuse?

"Hmn!" I nodded happily.

"I love you, Yahiro."

"I love you too, Megumi."

We stayed there in silence until the doorbell rang.

"I think that's Igarashi-sensei." I said. Yahiro stood up and took my hand and directed me to the main door. He opened it and welcomed Igarashi, and lead him to the living room.

His face seems to have blood drained out of it. He's nervous and serious. Sweat is trickling down his temples, he wiped them off.

At first he was hesitating, "Uh yes, I have come here to tell you about what I found out about your sickness, Megumi-san."

I frowned, /_But doctor, didn't you tell me this just a few hours ago?_/

"I was making a full analysis on your part in case there might be more symptoms and diseases that might show up." He continued, "I realized there was something more to your sickness." His face was really worried. I glanced at Yahiro and he doesn't seem to be comfortable hearing this because he's been fidgeting on his seat. He stood up and went to the dining room to make drinks.

/_Is it really that bad, doctor?_/ I asked, getting nervous too.

"Well uh- I'll get to that in a while. First I have to tell you this before I forget again." He breathed deeply. "Stop taking unnecessary pills and medication unless prescribed by me, yes?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

/_Hmn!_/ I nodded and smiled in reply. Yahiro came back with a tray of 3 glasses with orange juice inside. I took one glass and took a sip.

"Unnecessary medication can be bad for you both." He added, taking a sip on his glass as well.

"Doctor, why is it also bad for me if Megumi is the only one taking in medicines?" Yahiro asked in confusion. He also took a gulp on his juice.

Igarashi sensei was slightly taken aback. "_You both_ doesn't mean _you_ and Megumi." He was staring at the both of us and continued, "I meant _you both_ as in Megumi and _the child_!"

Yahiro and I choked on our drinks in sync. "_WHAT WAS THAT?_" We asked, still in sync. I didn't had the time to write on my board, I was too shocked.

"What? I thought you already _knew._" Igarashi-sensei was hugely shocked at this phenomenon. He stared at us and then continued, "Okay, now you know already."

/_Is that true, sensei? You're not lying?_/ I frowned at him.

"Why would I even lie about the conditions of my patients? That can _kill_ them, you know. I have to be always honest so I can _heal_ them." He said in reply.

I looked at Yahiro and it looked as if he still hasn't recovered from the shock. He was staring at nothing. I bet his mind is blank too. This guy's a nut-head.

Igarashi frowned again. "But my findings doesn't stop there." He hesitated, "There's more, and this is not the kind of news that can make you happy. This one's definitely serious and dangerous as well."

Yahiro came into his senses and started looking serious again. He reached my hand and realized his palms were sweaty. I couldn't tell if he's nervous or still excited because of the previous news. I clutched my tummy and looked down and smiled. _I hope you're a boy so you'll look like Yahiro and you'll be as kind as him. Whenever he's gone, I can always be with you and I won't ever feel lonely. __Don't worry, whatever the news is, oka-san will always protect you._ I sighed.

/_Okay, sensei. I'm ready to hear it._/ I'm definitely gonna fight. For Yahiro, for our child, for the sake of my dream-our dream.

"Megumi-san, your intake of medicines has lead you into various sufferings, yes?" He asked, making sure. I nodded. "If you're not careful of your actions and what you eat, you might suffer from extreme blood loss and it will have a huge danger on your life and your child's life. Extreme blood loss can kill your child! There might even be times when your blood clots inside of you without you noticing, and also it will bring danger to your child. If you happen to make it through until your delivery, it will be a dangerous time on your part. If the delivery were to be a success, you who's facing an extreme blood loss, giving birth and losing even more blood, there's a possibility that you'll die but the baby will be saved. Although right now, while the baby's still growing, it will definitely be a miracle if he/she makes it through until the delivery. You're suffering an extreme blood loss and it gives both of you danger." He breathed deeply. The color in his face is drained completely. He looked at me, his face filled with worry. "Megumi-san, you have to be careful. The time will come wherein you'll have to face one of the biggest decisions on your life. If that time were to come, you must make sure to think of your decisions wisely. Someone will definitely have to sacrifice-"

"_I DEFINITELY WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_" I winced as Yahiro let go of my hand and stood up suddenly, stumbling the glasses. I've never seen him this angry before. "NO ONE WILL **DIE**. NO ONE WILL** SACRIFICE**. SURE, THEIR LIVES ARE IN DANGER BUT-" he trailed off. "but as a husband and a father, I will definitely protect my family. We will _live on_. We will_ fight_. _**But how do you expect me to believe this crap if you're trying to tell me that her life is in danger when she's looking so bubbly and fine?!**_Megumi's _fine_! She's _strong_!_ Then suddenly you come here and announce that she's pregnant with our child then you'll add that their lives are in danger and there's a possibility that anyone of them could **DIE**? __DON'T SCREW WITH ME_!" He threw his hands in the air. "If Megumi stays alive, the child _might die_. If the child were to be born safely, Megumi _will die_? NONSENSE OVER NONSENSE. I WILL HAVE A FAMILY AND EVERYONE WILL BE COMPLETE. I will be here, Megumi will be here, and our child will_ definitely_ be here and _alive_." He finally stopped, he was crying and the whole house was drenched in silence.

I sat there in awe of his speech. My tears were streaming down my face. I was still holding my tummy, protecting it, in a way. "See that, Hiromi? Otou-san is gonna protect both of us so you don't have to be worried. We will live on, as a family." I sobbed and buried my face in my hands.

Yahiro turned and sat down beside me. He placed an arm over my shoulder and laughed softly. "Hiromi? What is that?" I looked up and saw his eyes glistening with tears. "Hiro comes from Ya_hiro_. Mi comes from Megu_mi_. Sorry I thought of that on the spot. I wanted to have a boy for a child." I chuckled softly in reply as a tear trickled down my cheek.

He wiped it off with his thumb and said, "What if our child is a girl, huh?" he asked.

"Then it's gonna be... Yumi! Y from _Y_ahiro and umi from Meg_umi!_" I grinned at him. I felt something move inside my tummy and it made me jump. "Oh! He moved!" I looked at Yahiro and showed him a reassuring smile, it made him smile back too.

He turned to look at Igarashi-sensei. "See that, sensei? Even our child is fighting. We will definitely live on to the future."

Igarashi-sensei wiped off the tear in his eye and stood up. "I understand your willfulness to fight, but what I said earlier is not a mere joke. It's reality, Yahiro-san. Although seeing your urge to protect your growing family, somehow it calms me to think that you really will live on as a family." and just like that, he left our house.

Yahiro went to me and helped me stand up. He hugged me carefully as to not suffocate our child. I could hear him cry on my shoulder. I hugged him and patted his back so he would let it all out.

"Megumi." He said, "I will definitely protect you. _Definitely_." his tearful sobs made my eyes glisten as well.

"Hmn," I agreed. "We will definitely live on." _Yahiro, I love you so much that I could offer my whole life just for you to be happy. _Remembering our conversation on the bed before Igarashi-sensei arrived.

* * *

_When I knew he fell asleep while I was singing, I whispered to him, "Yahiro, I love you so much that I could offer my whole life just for you to be happy."_

_"You can offer your whole life, but don't die while you're at it." Yahiro replied, loneliness filled his words. I winced when I heard him reply._

_"I promise." I giggled and smiled at him, continuing to stroke his hair and his face. "We'll be together forever! We can even have children in the future and live happily with them-" I winced as I realized I was dreaming so much. "-oops, maybe I was looking farther into the future. aha haha. Gomen ne." My laugh was sad. I wanted to have my own family by now. I wanted to have a little Yahiro or a little me in my hands. I just shut my mouth since I knew that Yahiro wasn't thinking the same way._

_"What are you saying? It's okay to dream like that" He said calmly. "We're married anyway, so it's not illegal to dream for a family." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and opened his eyes again. "Megumi, I can promise you that I can make that dream of yours come true. Will you be able to wait?" He was asking me. He's definitely sweet, saying these words. He was promising me a family. How could I refuse?_

_"Hmn!" I nodded happily._

_"I love you, Yahiro."_

_"I love you too, Megumi."_

* * *

"Megumi, if I could offer a thousand lives including my own, I would do it. Just for you to be saved." He continued to cry and let out his feelings under setting sun.

* * *

~I hope you like this one better! One chapter left! : If you want more chapters, I accept private messages! : Thank you for the support.


	3. Sacrifice

This _might_ be the last chapter. _Might. _If I would get good reviews, I'll continue the story. Maybe I'll start with another fic if no one finds it interesting anymore. :) :( but I'll always make sure my stories will just become better and better.

* * *

/_Yahiro, do you still want to go to our date?_/ I asked, trying to cheer him up. I led him to our bedroom and let him sit on our bed. I offered him water to regain his composure.

"Megumi, I think it's best for you to stay and rest at home." He showed me a sad smile and sighed. "Like what Igarashi-sensei was saying, you should be careful with your actions or else it will bring danger to your life." He added.

"Alright then." I giggled. I went to the other side of the bed and sat beside him. I leaned my weight against the pillows and my head on Yahiro's shoulder. I clung onto his arm and started singing a relaxing song.

After a while, he also leaned his head on mine. He placed his hand on my tummy and whispered, "Hiromi-uh Yumi. Hiromi, otou-san will be here to protect you and oka-san. I love you both so much more than my whole life. I promise to protect you while I'm still living. In return, I want you to stay strong and alive and fight to live. Both of you are my strength and power. I need you both like air and water. You both are the best gifts that God gave to me. We will live together okay? I will give you everything you want. I will support you and your decisions. I will make sure to see your smile everyday. I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever." He paused. "I will chase your problems and sadness away. I will treat you the best. I will give you anything. Even if you ask for 5 more siblings, which I will _gladly_ give you." He chuckled loudly, his laugh echoed the whole room. I nudged him hard and laughed with him.

"What? Ahahaha" I asked, can't hold back the laughter. "_5 more siblings?_ Are you serious?" I laughed louder. "Will my body be able to hold on until then?" I giggled as I looked at him.

"Megumi, I told you I will protect you. Whatever harm that wants to come to you, I will be happy to shove them away." He declared seriously.

"You're that willing to have 6 children all in all?" He's so ridiculous. I'm laughing to myself. He can't be _serious_ about having 6 children.

"Whaaat, you're not satisfied? You want 10 children or something?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and pushed him playfully. I'm so embarrassed I took my board. /_wha- what are you saying?! Stop that! Why 10?! Would we be able to raise them all?/ _

His eyes grew when he read the board. "Ho? So you're _willing_?" his face was smug. This jerk is teasing me again.

/_NO THANK YOU_/ this jerk. This perverted jerk is taking it too far. He really enjoys seeing my annoyed and embarrassed face.

He pouted his lips. "I hope they're twins." he breathed.

/Why twins?/ Hmm, that must be fun.

"So you won't take all the work alone. I want to take care of them with you. And besides, the more the merrier." He grinned.

I couldn't think of anything to reply to him. We both fell silent as he leaned his head once more on mine. This time he circled his arms around my waist. I remembered what Igarashi-sensei warned us about. What if I really did die but my baby would live? If it just comes down to the last resort, I will really choose my baby to live on in exchange for my life. If that happens, I don't know how much time I have left with Yahiro. I don't know until when will I be able to laugh and converse with Yahiro like this. I don't know if I could really handle it if I were to be separated from him.

I was deep in thought about that topic, so much that I didn't realize I was shedding tears. Yahiro noticed this.

"Megumi? What's wrong? Does anything hurt?" He wiped off my tears and stroked my cheek. _Yes, Yahiro. It hurts to think that I might have to part away from you forever._

I shook my head. /_I was just thinking about something._/

I could tell that he held back from asking me about it so he just changed the topic. "Hiromi! Wait, should we call you Hiromi? Are you a boy?" He was talking to our child. I found it funny but wasn't able to smile.

"Yumi, then. We should call you Yumi, right?" It's really cute. I didn't miss the chance and smiled at his actions.

"Ehh you're not Yumi too?" He frowned again and added, "what are you, a _lizard_?"

I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and laughed out loud. /_Yahiro, you're insulting our baby, that's not nice_./ although I say that, I'm still laughing.

"But our baby's not responding at all. He might be a frog or a turtle. Or maybe even a rabbit. If he is, let's call him Yappi. Like my rabbit mascot from way before." He responded.

/You really think that our baby is an animal? You're so _meaaan_./ I pouted my lips.

"Eh? Could it be that you're a twin? I mean, is there two of you inside?" His eyes grew in wonder as he stared at my tummy.

Something moved inside me. I winced at the sudden movement. "OH. HE MOVED." I said in surprise. Yahiro's jaw dropped.

"Woah there. Is that a yes?" His eyes were filled with joy and excitement.

I giggled. /_It seems so._/

"Well how about that, Megumi? Our dream is nearer than we thought. Yosh, 8 more to go!" He announced cheerfully.

I was taken aback. /**_You're really serious about that?!_**/ I was blushing at the same time laughing.

"_Ehhh, you don't want to?_" He was showing me his tear-jerking overly dramatic face. What the hell. This guy knows his moves.

/_Well, I don't know about that._/

He hugged me again and whispered, "Megumi, promise me that you'll also fight okay? We'll definitely make your dream come true. As long as someone in the family is still fighting, everyone must never give up. Even our child-children are fighting. They understand. They're even strong. That is _so_ like you." He grinned.

/_But not as strong as you_./ I smiled at him.

He pulled back a little and leaned to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"I can't wait to see their faces." he said with a smile.

I giggled. /_Me too._/

* * *

4 months have passed. My tummy's bigger than normal. It's pretty self-explanatory since there are two lives growing inside of me. It's pretty hard to walk. It really is. Most of my time is spent sitting on a chair or lying on the bed. Bleeding was quite often, but a doctor said it's common for pregnant women. But since I'm bleeding, it still is dangerous.

Last month, we went to have a check up..

* * *

"Megumi-san, Yahiro-san, it seems that your children are fraternal twins. A boy and a girl too. Quite a shocker huh?" The doctor grinned.

/_Kyaa! Kawaiii! It's like me and Jun!_/ I blushed and smiled big.

"Megumi, are we still gonna forgo with Hiromi and Yumi?" He asked me, curious.

/_Definitely! There's a little me and a little Yahiro. Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_/ I felt excited knowing that they're fraternal.

"Ahaha my wife's really excited huh? Gomen ne, she gets over excited with almost everything." He said to the doctor.

I glared at him, /_Aren't you excited even just a little bit?_/

"I am, but I would prefer if we would have more children by now, not just twins." He smiled, not even feeling the slightest embarrassment.

I smacked him with my board. /_Are you taking me for a dog?/ _i slitted my eyes.

"Isn't it better that way since our goal is to have 10 kids?" His face was smug.

I was highly shocked that he said that out loud. Even in front of the doctor. _THIS JERK KNOWS NO BOUNDS_. /_SHUT UP! Such nonsense, you idiot! Stop saying useless things, Yahiro._/ I was blushing too hard, my eyes were twitching, my vains would pop any minute, but the doctor was just laughing.

* * *

"Megumi-chaaan!" Yahiro happily went inside our bedroom with a paperbag in hand. "I brought you some milk and a few books and a music player in case you're feeling bored. The doctor said it's actually working if you make the babies hear some music. If you're tired of singing, just record it and play it out loud." He grinned.

I beamed at his presents. /_Arigatou, Yahiro!_/ He handed me the paper bag.

"But those are not the only ones I brought." He added.

/_There's more?_/ I asked in curiosity.

"Oh yes." He replied and turned to the door. "Bring it in now!"

The door opened and there entered the whole S.A. and their kids. Akira had 2 kids already with Tadashi. Sakura and Jun had a daughter. Finn is 6 months pregnant with a boy with Ryuu and they already had a son. Kei and Hikari have already 3 kids and Hikari's 2 months pregnant as of now. Seeing them now really made me feel nostalgic back to the days when we were still in high school.

"Megumi!" "Megumi-chan!" I heard them shout in glee.

/_Guys_!/ I welcomed them with a warm smile.

Everyone asked me how I was coping up, I'm doing fine of course. Other than bearing the hard kicks of the 2 pairs of feet inside me, I'm really doing fine.

Jun, my twin brother, got tearful when I told him I was pregnant with fraternal twins just like we are. He was most excited to see them other than Yahiro.

Ryuu went to my side and leaned his head on my shoulder, with one hand on the other shoulder and the other hand on my tummy. "Hi Hiromi-chan, Yumi-chan! Hiromi, I hope you'd look like me ahaha just kidding! Yumi, I hope you'd look like Megumi-chan. Be nice to oka-san okay? Don't give her too much burden or else I will get angry." he pouted. "You should always give strength to her and your otou-san because they love you very much as much as I love her." His face was smug. Behind him, I could feel the deathly glares intended for Ryuu.

"**_Ho? You love her? You love her, what is that? You don't cherish your life huh, Ryuu-kun?_**" Yahiro placed his hand over Ryuu's head, fingers twitching from anger.

"wha- w-w-wait! It's not like that! M-Megumi, _h-help me!_" Ryuu's voice was shaking from being scared of Yahiro, but I was just giggling since they're having fun.

/_It can't be helped, then._/ I showed him a cute smile. Oh I couldn't even describe what happened to Ryuu's face, all I can say is it's funny.

"**_DON'T THINK YOU COULD EVER RUN AWAY AFTER SAYING 'I LOVE YOU' TO ANOTHER GIRL IN FRONT OF YOUR PREGNANT WIFE AND YOUR 3-YEAR OLD SON. Get him for me, Yahiro._**" Finn's bellows echoed the whole room, while the remaining S.A. members and their children were just laughing on the sides. Yahiro dragged Ryuu off of me to the middle of the bedroom floor and tackled him there. It's very nice to have everyone together again. I was just chuckling at the scene.

A new scary combo has been born. Poor Ryuu. I feel sad for him. Hahaha.

"W-wait! It's not like that! I love Megumi like my sister!" Ryuu defended. "I love Akira, I love Hikari, I love Sakura, I love Megumi, I love Finn-"

Yahiro, Kei, Tadashi, Jun and Finn twitched and stood up and gave off a killing aura. They all joined forces with one objective in mind: _KILL RYUU_.

Everyone watching was laughing hard. It really feels nice to laugh once in a while. I knew it, the bonds between us will never be broken by anyone. Nothing is better than our friendship.

I glanced at everyone's smiling faces, hoping like we could all just stay like this, but as we all know, happiness doesn't last forever.

* * *

Another 4 months have passed. It's the 9th month, it's almost due. It's been 3 months since I was confined to my bed. Standing became impossible, even the slightest movement caused me to bleed.

Yahiro asked his boss to take a leave just so he could take care of me until I'm due. Yahiro was giving me extra care and protection. He would gladly give me anything I ever asked. This perverted jerk is spoiling me, though I find it cute.

There were a lot of opportunities that I missed since I couldn't stand nor move. Finn already gave birth a month ago. Hikari is now 6 months pregnant, though she can move freely since her body is able to withstand movement. Nevertheless, Yahiro stayed by my side. That alone, is enough for me.

Everyday I would make it a point to sing to my children then read a book to them. Yahiro would simply talk to them and tell them stuff that he knows could irritate me to death.

"Megumi-chan, you have dark circles under your eyes." He reached out to stroke my cheeks. "You haven't had enough sleep, dear?" His face was worried.

I nodded tiredly. /Hmn.. I'm really tired, Yahiro. I can't sleep well these days.. The twins are kicking more often than before. It really hurts./ tears glistened my eyes. I tightened my hold on the book Yahiro gave me.

He frowned while reading my board. He held my tummy very gently. "Hiromi, Yumi, what did I tell you before?" he said softly. "Our goal is to take care of oka-san, not hurt her, right? Be gentle with mommy or else daddy will be angryy"

I touched his cheek. "Yahiro" I whispered and gave him a sad smile.

He held my hand both in his.

I felt sharp pain on my stomach. I groaned in pain. "Yahiro" I breathed.

"Megumi? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He stood up, not letting go of my hand. He pushed my hair back and caressed my cheek.

I was sweating hard and groaning louder and louder. "Yahiro-ack!" he crouched over me, "Megumi!" I couldn't hold in the pain. I was trembling in pain, so much that I couldn't feel my arms and legs. I dropped the book and howled in pain. "_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" I tried to hold it in, but it was no use. Endless tears streamed down my face. Sweat trickled down my temples, my face turning red. Yahiro held me. He was also nervous, he was clueless about what to do.

"Ya-y-ya-Yahiro," I groaned. "T-t-the sheets.." I closed my eyes shut and tried to cover my mouth, refraining more noise to come out.

Yahiro immediately removed the blanket over me and stood there with wide eyes, he wasn't moving a single muscle. I couldn't concentrate on what he was staring at. His eyes were filled with terror and fear. I tried to look at my own body and caught my breath.

My eyes grew wild and I could see my vision from being blurry to being dark. I could feel my vision shut down. The only thing that entered my mind was I saw a body drenched in a pool of blood. A body soaked in blood on top of the white sheets. A body- no, _MY_ body. I got so dizzy that I was gasping for air. My eyes were twitching and I was holding onto the pillows with extreme strength.

"**_YAHIROOOOOOOO!_**" I could hear my screeches fade in silence and my consciousness along with it.

* * *

**Yahiro's POV**

I removed the sheets with all the force I could muster. My eyes widened in fear as I saw Megumi on top of a sea of blood. _This is bad. What should I do? What's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to our twins? Will we make it? Will she make it? Is this the last time I'd see her? Is this the end? Am I gonna be able to lift her to the car? _Countless thoughts and questions entered my mind. I wasn't moving an inch. I couldn't do anything at all. I hate myself. I couldn't even protect my wife now that she's in danger. I couldn't feel my muscles until I heard her shout.

"**_YAHIROOOOOOOO!_**" She screamed at the top of her lungs then faded in silence along with her consciousness.

My conscience kicked me in the gut. I blinked my eyes 3 times and finally came to my senses. "M-Megumi!" I lifted her carefully along with the sheets. My hands were still shaking and got scared because I might fall. I hurriedly carried her down the stairs, kicked the main door open and opened the door beside the driver's seat and placed her carefully inside. I smacked the key to the hole and started the engine. My adrenaline was acting up inside me. I called every guy in S.A. and asked for help while driving like a maniac on the road to the nearest hospital.

"Guys.." I was sobbing. "Megumi.. She- she-" I trailed off, tears streamed down my face. "Please help Megumi. There's blood. A-a-a lot." I was shaking. I kept glancing at her hoping that she can be saved.

_Megumi, if I could offer a thousand lives including my own, I would give it all. Just for you to be saved._

My tears won't stop running. It's hard to hold it in. _Megumi, please stay alive_.

I parked my car nearest to the emergency room and immediately pulled the hand break. I called over to the guards and nurses outside the hospital.

"_BRING A STRETCHER PLEASE! Help me carry my wife!_" I bellowed. They immediately acted accordingly. Help came to the rescue. Megumi was laid down on the stretcher and was rushed inside. My heart was pounding hard, as if it will come out of my chest. I was covered in sweat and tears and some blood from the sheets. I ran behind them as I wiped my face with my sleeve.

Minutes after she was brought in, the whole S.A. came. I tried to bite my hand so I could calm down. Kei went down the car and placed his arm on my shoulder, calming me down.

"Dude, believe that she'll be saved." He gave me a reassuring smile. Hikari carefully went in front of me to wipe my tears. "Yahiro.. She's gonna be saved. Megumi's stronger than we think." She gave me a warm smile.

We all went inside the emergency room and looked at where the doctors and nurses have gathered around. A lot of tubes has been stuck to her body. They removed the sheets before we came in.

"Waa- _Megumi chan_!" shouted Akira. She tried to reach out to her but Tadashi and Jun stopped her.

My tears still won't stop pouring down. My eyes are starting to burn. A nurse approached us and said it would be better if we exited the room first until they were done.

We all sat outside worried sick for Megumi. I prayed to every saint that I know and asked them to guide over my wife.

_I'm so tired. I want to rest. I want to hold Megumi. I want to see her. I want to sleep beside my wife again_.

I rested my head on Kei's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Yahiro!" My eyes jolted open. It was Tadashi's voice. "The nurse is gonna say something."

"Uh, it seems that Megumi-san's body is not gonna hold out for long." She hesitated. "Although, for her to be saved, we immediately need a _huge_ amount of blood."

"We'll all donate blood to her! We'll all give in!" I could hear them respond to the nurse.

"But, it's not that easy.. Her blood's the rare type. It's very rare that even here in this hospital, for every thousand patients there's a patient with her blood type." She added, worried. Everyone looked at Jun.

"Jun! You might be able to help!" Said Sakura.

"But I was diagnosed with a disease that involved the blood. Maybe it was genetic since Megumi also inherited a disease that involved the blood. If I donated my blood, instead of saving her, it might be the thing that could pull the trigger to her death. Besides, even if I wasn't diagnosed with such disease, I doubt that it would be enough to save my twin." Jun replied sadly.

I could feel everyone losing hope. I was too.

"If I would remember correctly, most of us here have the same blood type to another S.A. member." Tadashi added.

"But other than me, I don't know of anyone who has the same blood type as her." Jun slumped back on the chair, close to tears. "I couldn't even save my own sister." he sobbed. "I'm so pathetic. I'm the only hope and yet.. In the end I'm so _useless_."

I saw Ryuu wince from the other side of the room. "Kei! I thought of something!" He crossed the room towards Kei and whispered his plan.

"Brilliant, Ryuu! I'll come with you! _Gomen ne_, we don't have much time to explain. Let's go, Ryuu!" Kei said loudly. Ryuu went over to Finn and gave her a good bye kiss, while Kei, on the other hand, did the same thing to Hikari and disappeared from sight.

"Isn't there anyone related to the both of them who can donate?" The nurse asked hurriedly.

"Otou-san's already in heaven and oka-san's at the other side of the globe. It's impossible. I haven't met anyone with Blood Type "X"" Jun buried his face in his hands as Sakura and Hikari soothes him.

I winced. _Blood type "X"? _Why is it familiar? I hurriedly scrambled to look for my cellphone in my pants. As I came contact to it, I dialed Igarashi-sensei's number and hoped for the best.

The phone was picked up. "Hello? Yahiro-san?" Greeted Igarashi-sensei.

"Sensei, I have no time to explain but you keep track of your patients' medical informations, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. What is it that you need?"

"9 months ago when you checked Megumi's condition, you took a sample of her blood, right? And before you did that, you also took mine. Do you still remember what my blood type is?"

Igarashi-sensei grunted. "Hmm let me see here.. _ Yahiro Saiga. Age 27. Blood Type "X". Gend-_" I cut him off.

"THAT'S IT! Sensei arigatou! I'll tell you the details next time after it's all over." _If I still have a next time.. _I pressed the end button. And marched towards Jun.

"I will protect your sister in your stead. As your brother-in-law, as her husband and as a father, I promise to protect her with all my strength." I patted his head and went with the nurse in the direction of the room where blood transfusions occur.

"WAIT YAHIRO!" Hikari bellowed before I could fully exit the room. "Didn't you hear what Jun said before?! Even if you donate all your blood, it still won't be enough! You'll die, Yahiro!" She was so angry, her face is turning red.

"_But I will not die in vain!_" I snapped at her. "If dying was the only solution for Megumi and my twins to live, then for me that's enough. It's _more than enough_ to die for." I added with a trace of sadness.

"**_Do you actually think Megumi would still smile if she stayed alive but only to see your grave?!_**_"_ Hikari snapped back.

"This," I said, lowering my head. "This is the only way to save her and my kids. Losing one life is better than losing three. I will offer my life to Megumi and no one in this room could ever stop me." I declared, giving off a high authority aura. I marched outside and calmed my mind.

* * *

_"Megumi, promise me that you'll also fight okay? We'll definitely make your dream come true. As long as someone in the family is still fighting, everyone must never give up. Even our child-children are fighting. They understand. They're even strong. That is __so_ like you." 

These were my words to Megumi before. I can clearly remember them.

_"NO ONE WILL DIE! NO ONE WILL HAVE TO SACRIFICE!" _

I'm such a hypocrite.

Tears were filling my eyes.

/_Yahiro! I love you!_/

I remembered Megumi. I raised a hand and covered my eyes, blocking the tears as I walked down the corridors.

_"Hiromi-uh Yumi. Hiromi, otou-san will be here to protect you and oka-san. I love you both so much more than my whole life. I promise to protect you while I'm still living. In return, I want you to stay strong and alive and fight to live. Both of you are my strength and power. I need you both like air and water. You both are the best gifts that God gave to me. We will live together okay? I will give you everything you want. I will support you and your decisions. I will make sure to see your smile everyday. I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever."_

I couldn't hold it in anymore. _Hiromi, Yumi, otou-san loves you very much. I'm sorry if you wouldn't be able to see me as you grow up, but always remember that I love you from the bottom of my heart, so much that I offered my life just to save you._

My sobs were heard by by-passers. I was thanking myself for leaving the room immediately or else they could've seen and heard me cry.

_"Yahiro, I love you so much that I could offer my whole life just for you to be happy."_

_"You can offer your whole life, but don't die while you're at it."_

I'm so pathetic. I said such words and yet I'm doing it right now.

_"Megumi, I told you I will protect you. Whatever harm that wants to come to you, I will be happy to shove them away."_

I was sobbing harder. I buried my whole face in my hands while walking.

_/You're that willing to have 6 children all in all?/_

_"Whaaat, you're not satisfied? You want 10 children or something?"_

_/wha- what are you saying?! Stop that! Why 10?! Would we be able to raise them all?/_

_"Ho? So you're willing?"_

_/NO THANK YOU_/

My tears were flowing endlessly like a river. Every fun memory I spent with Megumi were flashed to my head before I could reach the room.

"Megumi, this time, I swear I promise I will protect you." I breathed and stepped into the dark room, accepting death for the sake of my loved ones.

* * *

~Hope you liked this chapter! I'm gonna add another chapter since I received a message demanding more chapters haahaha. Please let me know what your insides are about this story. :) I also accept private messages. If you want more chapters, feel free to demand! Thank you for the support!~


	4. End or Miracle?

I accept reviews and private messages! :) please let me know your insights :) thank you!

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

I found myself in the middle of nowhere. I looked around to check for signs of life. It was no use, there was nothing.

I hear nothing, I feel nothing, I see nothing. I was just in a place surrounded by a monotonous white color. I don't understand anything.

"_Where am I_?" I asked out loud, in confusion.

I looked down at myself and saw I was standing at nothing, just the same white color. I realized that my clothes have been changed to a clean white hospital gown and my tummy has shrunken down, as if I was never pregnant before. My hair was tied up and traces of needle holes that pierced through my body was all over my arms and shoulders and the back of my palms.

I wanted to take a look at myself in a mirror. I don't remember most of what happened after I saw myself in a pool of blood. Then it struck me.

"Is this... heaven?" I furrowed my eyebrows and was thinking deeply to myself.

"Who knows?" answered a familiar voice, not so far away.

I winced and turned around to the direction of the voice. It was Yahiro. I found the same marks on my arms on his. _What happened_?

I ran to him and hugged him tight. "Yahiro!" I sobbed. "Where are we? Why are we here?" I buried my face on his chest.

He patted my head. "I honestly don't know where we are. I just woke up and found myself in the middle of nowhere. Then I heard your voice and followed it."

"What happened to Hiromi and Yumi?" I looked up, extremely worried.

"I also don't know, Megumi.. I'm sorry." he said in reply.

We paused for a bit. "Yahiro, that reminds me.." His eyes lit up. "Why are you here too? If this is heaven, then why are you here too?" I added and asked in wonder.

My eyes grew at the thought that I realized what he did. "I.. just can't let you do this.." I breathed.

He hesitated. "And I just... can't let you die." He murmured.

I hugged his waist as he did the same thing to me. "But I'm already dead, Yahiro. What exactly did you do?" I looked up to him and realized his eyes were teary. "Y-Yahiro? What's wrong?" I raised my hand to caress his cheek but I saw my palm becoming transparent to nothing.

"W-what's happening to me?" I gasped.

"You're _not_ dead, Megumi.." he said as a tear fell down. "Not anymore."

"Wha- what are you saying Yahiro?!" I shouted, my eyes burning with tears.

He cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm so happy I could protect my wife and children in the end." He said with a sad smile and let go of me.

My body was half gone. I reached out to him but I couldn't move from where I was standing.

"Yahiro, what are you saying?! Yahiro, don't leave me! You said we'll live on! Yahiro you said you won't leave my side! Don't do this to me Yahiro!" I kept struggling so I could move towards Yahiro and hold him again. He was walking backwards, away from me.

"_Sayonara_, Megumi. I will _always_ love you," a tear fell down his eye. "until after I cease to exist." he hesitated. "I will always look down on you and our children from heaven. Just promise me that you will live on.. I love you, _Megumi Saiga._"

"_YAHIROOOOOOOOOOOO_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I continued to disappear from that vortex. Tears flowing endlessly.

* * *

**Hospital**

The heart monitor beeped once and was back in motion.

"Doctor, the patient's heart beat is stable again!" Said an assistant.

"Check the blood donor's monitor." the doctor commanded.

The assistant went to look at the pale Yahiro's side. He hesitated, raised his hand and waved it and shook his head.

The doctor pulled down his mask and lowered his head. "He really accepted death, huh? He was so furious before. We tried to stop him from donating all his blood, but he was so angry and commanded us to still do it." He glanced at my face. "That's how special this girl is to him."

A nurse knocked and went inside the room. "Doctor, her children are already safe inside Room 306." She smiled and bowed her head, closed the door and left.

I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes, due to my tears.

_Tell me this is just a dream. Please tell me I'm just dreaming.. Yahiro.. Don't leave me.._

A tear trickled down my cheek. The doctor removed most of the tubes that were stuck to me. His assistant said that they should leave for a very short while since there was someone special who was related to us that wants to talk to them. _But who_?

I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't tell what time or day it is already, but looking outside a small window, I believe it's nighttime.

I turned my head to the right and glanced at Yahiro, who's within my arms's reach. I reached out to touch his hand and grasped it tight. I lost almost all of my energy so my grasp wasn't that hard. I was crying while looking at my husband lying unconscious.

"Ya-Yahiro, you idiot.." I sobbed. "I have come alive, and yet you lay here beside me near death's door.." My sobs went louder. "Why did you have to go, Yahiro? Why did you leave us?"

The door opened once again and the doctor saw me awake. "Oh you're awake, Saiga-san. It was requested that you are now to be relocated to your room." He said with a grin.

"B-but Yahiro? H-How about Yahiro? I won't leave my husband.." I replied shakily.

"We seem to have more business with the donor, Saiga-san. We will update you more about his case." He sighed. "Be careful, Saiga-san. Your stitches are still fresh, don't overwork yourself, that's really painful." He managed to show a smile.

_Oh, right. I was unconscious. Yahiro probably carried me then took me to the hospital. And since I was unconscious, my babies had to be born through the caesarian way. Right, right. I have to let that sink in.. But, Yumi, Hiromi.. As much as possible I still don't want to meet you unless I'm meeting you with Yahiro.. I want it to wait for a while_.. _Gomen ne, oka-san is so selfish_..

A wheelchair was prepared and set up for me just outside the room. 4 people helped me get up carefully and to walk to the wheelchair. As my feet touched the ground, my legs went numb. Maybe this was because I was confined to my bed for many many months. I almost even forgot how to walk.

"Wait," I lifted a fragile hand at them. "Can I just say good bye to Yahiro?" The word good bye left a bitter taste on my tongue.

The doctor rotated the wheelchair and pushed it near where I can hold Yahiro. I reached out to touch his cheek. My eyes were glistening with tears. "Yahiro.." I murmured. "I will live for you." I reached for his hand and kissed it. _Good bye Yahiro, you will always be in my heart which no one will be able to replace. I love you til the ends of eternity_.

I let go of his hand and let the doctor steer the chair out of the room. He directed me to my designated room and fixed all the necessary things that should be done to me. As soon as he was finished, left the room and let guests enter and visit me.

The door opened and there came in the whole S.A. minus Ryuu and Kei, this time there were no kids except for Finn with her 1 month old child.

"Megumi!" "Megumi-chan!" I heard them say.

I gave them a warm smile. Jun handed me my whiteboard. When he was close to my face, I noticed dark circles and stressed eyes. I glanced at everyone of them and realized they were all the same. /_Guys.. What happened to you?_/ I asked, worried.

"This is nothing, Megumi-chan. I believe you should rest first. It's been 2 days" Akira said calmly.

"Wait, Megumi. You were in the same room as Yahiro, right? What is his condition?" Asked Sakura.

I jumped a little when I heard Yahiro's name. I just lowered my board and shook my head. I could hear gasps and sobs inside the room.

"That **idiot**! I tried to stop him!" Hikari shouted.

"Hikari, it's better if you don't stress out yourself. It will be bad for your baby." Finn breathed. Hikari calmed down too.

I sobbed too. But when I fell silent, I leaned all my weight against the pillows and drifted to sleep, not wiping the tears on my cheeks.

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning and looked outside the window. Sunrise. I could still remember the last time I watched it with Yahiro. _Yahiro.. How is he.. I hope he's doing fine in heaven._

I decided to live my life to the fullest, with this new life that Yahiro entrusted to me.

I glanced around the room and saw everyone fast asleep. I smiled to myself. These people really take it to the extremes, huh.. They're the best friends I've ever had. They all even stayed in for the night.

"Megumi-chan?" It was Akira's soft voice. I looked at her, locked in the arms of the snoring Tadashi. "How are you feeling?"

/_I'm okay, Akira. I was just thinking of Yahiro somehow_./

"He's probably looking down on you right now. He won't let anyone hurt you even though he's not here." She smiled.

I smiled back. /_Akira.. I don't know if I should meet my twins right now. I really don't know if I'm ready_/ My smile turned to a frown.

"Then tell us whenever you are." She grinned and went back to cuddle with Tadashi. Seeing Akira and Tadashi, and Jun and Sakura, I got a little envious. I wanted to do that with Yahiro again too. I missed his hugs, his kisses, his tackles, his laugh, his touches, his looks, his gifts, his smiles, his self-made breakfasts, his scent, his gazes, his jealousy towards other men, his overprotectiveness, his voice and the way he's not embarrassed as to showing affection and love for me. _Yahiro.. I miss you so much it hurts. I miss feeling your arms around me._

My breakfast was delivered inside the room, but I didn't touch any of it. I didn't feel like eating after knowing what happened to Yahiro. Everyone opposed to me not eating but I didn't listen. My heart is weighing down on me. I don't know how much longer will I have to hold on like this.

"Megumi, you have to eat.." Finn pleaded. "You have to regain back your energy and it will help you a lot in recovering."

I did not listen to her. Instead, I was eyeing her one month old baby. "Finn, can I hold him?" I asked. "I-uhh, just want to know what it's like to hold a baby.. I still don't have plans in seeing my twins unless I see them with Yahiro.. Although my mind tells me he's gone, my heart tells me he's still alive. That's why I can't accept it yet."

Finn nodded and held out her baby, passing him gently in my arms. I cradled him and swung my arms very slowly and sung a lullaby. The baby seemed to like my singing and yawned as he went back in slumber.

"He's so cute, Finn." I smiled. "He looks more like you than Ryuu." I giggled.

"Yeah, Ryuu got disappointed when he realized it too." Finn chuckled.

I handed him back to Finn's arms, carefully not to wake him up. "Speaking of Ryuu, where is he? Kei's not here too. Do you know where they went?"

Finn shook her head. "No clues too. It's been 3 days since they left. They said they have to do something important and they left in a hurry. Up till now, nor Hikari and I know about their whereabouts."

I sighed. The door opened and a doctor came inside. "Megumi-san, are you ready to see your twins?" She asked.

"Gomen ne, I actually don't have plans in seeing my twins unless I see them with my husband." I gave her a sad smile.

"Oh of course. Well, let us know when he's back so you could meet your children." She grinned and exited the room.

Finn and I looked at each other and sighed.

Not after a long time, the door opened again. There came in Jun and Sakura's daughter, Akira and Tadashi's son and daughter, Kei and Hikari's son and daughter, Ryuu carrying his eldest son, and Kei carrying his eldest son too.

"Oka-san, otou-san told me that you were here so I asked him if I could come see you." The son being carried by Kei said to Hikari.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru. I wasn't able to go home for a while. I'll make it up to you when we gome home okay?" Hikari replied. Kaoru nodded and leaned on Kei's chest and circled his arms around his neck.

"Otou-san! Oka-san!" shouted Akira and Tadashi's kids while running towards them.

"Oka-san I picked you a flower." Akira's daughter said. She reached out to show her mom a tiny pink flower and climbed up the sofa to place it on her ear. Akira blushed and hugged her in return.

"Otou-san I caught you a caterpillar!" Tadashi's son announced and showed him the crawling creature inside a tiny cardboard box. Tadashi winced and almost turned to stone as he stared at the box with wide eyes.

I saw somebody tug on Finn's dress. "Oka-san, I saw a rabbit lying outside our house. It was so cute and I remembered you as soon as I saw it. I adopted it and wanted to show it to you and otou-san." Finn also blushed and embraced his son.

Ryuu went over to Finn and carried their youngest son which Finn was carrying. "I'm sorry for leaving for so long. Otou-san did something very important. Otou-san will not do it again." He slowly swayed his arms from left to right, cradling his sleeping son.

"Otou-san, oka-san, I drew a family portrait with the three of us!" Jun and Sakura's daughter smiled sweetly. "I was left home alone for three days and I missed you so much so I drew this portrait so I wouldn't miss you that much anymore." She sat between Sakura and Jun and held their hands in each of hers respectively.

I glanced at Hikari and Kei. Kaoru stayed clinging to Kei. Their other son is holding onto Kei's knee. Their daughter is tugging Hikari's dress, holding a small book.

* * *

**S.A. and their children (special) **

~**Kei and Hikari Takishima**

+ Kaoru Takishima - he is the eldest of the 4 siblings. He is the talkative type and he inherited Hikari's competitive spirit and being hardworking. He gets most of the attention in his class. He usually gets mistaken as a huge idiot but when encountering a powerful opponent, his mind's gears start to work.

+ Yano Takishima - he is the second eldest. He is also the talkative type, but can be unreasonably serious at times. He ranks first in school without exerting effort. He usually gets tips and lessons of greatness from Kei secretly.

+ Misaki Takishima - she is the eldest daughter and the third child. She's the extremely quiet and shy type but she tends to attract loyal friends and admirers. Once you enter her in any sports, you won't even recognize the same shy and quiet girl you normally see.

+ Mai Takishima - she is the youngest of the 4. Although she still isn't born, everyone expects a respectable and a highly intelligent girl.

~**Tadashi and Akira Karino**

+ Haru Karino - he is the eldest of the 2 siblings. He is very well known for being carefree and loves to play in the mountains. He is not afraid of almost anything. He is the extremely talkative type and loves to play pranks on others, especially to his father.

+ Mikan Karino - she is the youngest child. She loves to go on an adventure with her brother in the mountains. Her favorite part on the journey is picking up flowers and giving them to her mom. She inherited Akira's favoritism and obsession towards girls. Mikan has a double personality. Her good and angelic side is only known by girls, while guys only see her demonic side.

~**Ryuu and Finn Tsuji**

+ Kanmuri Tsuji - he is the eldest son of the 2 siblings. He inherited his great affection for animals from Ryuu. He would always ask permission from Finn if he could keep another animal he picked up from the streets. He is very charming and intelligent, and every girl he meets greets him with a smile. Oftentimes he would receive love letters from them. He is definitely a darling to the animal world.

+ Azuma Tsuji - he is the youngest son. Even though he's just a month old, everyone predicts that he will probably inherit most of Finn's attributes.

~**Jun and Sakura Yamamoto**

+ Rika Yamamoto - she is very dependent at all times. She is very mature enough to stand up for herself and to protect her family and friends. She is artistically inclined and musically inclined as well. Like Jun, she also plays the violin, but she only taught herself.

~**Yahiro and Megumi Saiga**

+ Hiromi Saiga - he is the elder twin. He is not yet shown in the story but he is very musically inclined. He enjoys listening to music and would start to play with toys and start giving life to music. He is the mysterious type, just like Yahiro. But his cute side will never be hidden forever. He's easily moved by cute things, just like Megumi.

+ Yumi Saiga - she is the younger twin, also not yet shown in the story. She loves to sing and compose news songs or tunes then to let her mother hear them all. She loves to hang out with Rika Yamamoto and they would collaborate with Jun in making music. She also inherited the overprotectiveness of Yahiro. She doesn't let anyone hurt her family, especially her brother.

* * *

I giggled. "I hope Yahiro could also see this.. You guys are very fun to watch" I showed them a cute smile.

Kei and Ryuu shared glances.

"He would love to be in a reunion with his kids too. Too bad he's not here any longer.." Said Akira.

The door opened suddenly and someone marched in. The sight of the person made everyone catch their breath and dissolved in silence. I couldn't see who that person is since I was positioned on the bed.

"_Who said I'm no longer here_?" Said the voice. My eyes grew. "Ah Akira-chan, get your fax fixed. You're not updated with the news." Everyone's jaw dropped, except Ryuu and Kei's.

The person marched towards Akira then turned to me. He was holding a baby on each hand.

He smiled at me and said, "_Tadaima_, Megumi."

**No way. No way. No freaking way. H-h-how? No way. This.. is a dream. Tell me you're lying. No way. No way.**

Tears flowed endlessly from my eyes. I raised both my hands to cover my mouth from shock.

He went beside me and handed me my twins. Everyone remained silent from shock. My eyes were still blank and my mind was running a thousand miles per second. My heart was pounding fast as if it will come out of my chest. I sat there stiff and unmovable.

He held my head and leaned it against his chest. He kissed the top of my head, at the same time my tears were streaming down even more. Finally getting ahold of myself, I looked up to see his face if it was real. When I proved it with my own eyes, my eyes glistened with tears even more.

"_Okaeri_, Yahiro." I smiled as a tear streamed down my cheek.

He leaned down to kiss me and I could hear the loud screams of glee from the background.

I looked down to my adorable twins and smiled bigger.

_Hiromi, Yumi, I told you otou-san will protect us. He promised we will live on together, and he didn't break it. Hiromi, Yumi..._ _you are the proof of my life. You are the proof of otou-san and oka-san's love. You, are the greatest gift of all._

* * *

Hope you liked it! Very last chapter after this. (Epilogue) It's relatively shorter than the usual chapters. Anyway, the reason behind Yahiro's "resurrection" will be revealed on the next and last chapter! See you guys! Thanks for all the support! Send reviews/private messages for insights :)


	5. Epilogue

Last chapter of _You and I_! :( :) thanks for holding on til the end!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Otou-saaan!" Hiromi was running towards Yahiro, close to tears. "Yumi took my violin and hid it somewhere and she doesn't want to tell me where she placed it!" Hiromi's loud voice echoed across the backyard.

Yahiro went to comfort Hiromi and carried him. Hiromi buried his face in his father's chest and circled his arms around his neck. "It's okay, Hiro. We'll get it back." soothed Yahiro. "Did you have a fight with Yumi again?"

"No, I didn't." Hiromi sobbed. "She just loves to play pranks on me." he looked at Yahiro and pouted his lips.

Yahiro chuckled. "I'm sure she'll give it back after I talk to her."

"Otou-san, oka-san said she's not feeling well. I let her rest for a while, is that okay?" He looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Well she might've overworked herself from planning your 4th birthday. Do you want to go see her with me?"

"Yes!" Hiromi beamed at this.

They went up to our bedroom, Yahiro still carrying Hiromi. They opened the door and saw us there. Yumi was playing Hiromi's violin beside me.

"Yumi!" Bellowed Hiro. "That's mine! Give it back!"

"_No way_! Oka-san is sick! I want to make her happy and entertained while she's in bed." Yumi shouted in reply.

"No! Let _me_ play it for her! I know how to play it _better_! You just know how to sing!" Hiromi snapped.

"Hiromi, Yumi.." I murmured. "Do you think oka-san will heal fast if you would just fight?" I smiled a sad smile.

"Gomen ne, oka-san." said the twins in sync.

Yahiro went to bed beside me and circled his arms around me. He pressed his lips on my cheek. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked. I nodded in reply.

"_Oh no,_ here he goes _again_. Showing too much _affection_ in front of us is **gross**, otou-san." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I'll cancel your singing lessons for the rest of your life if you say any more word about that." I could feel Yahiro giving off a tense aura.

Hiromi and Yumi also went to bed with us. We chatted for hours and hours, laughing here and there about this and that.

The twins's caretakers carried a tray with glasses of water to our bedroom. We all got a glass.

"So kids," asked Yahiro, excited. "what would you like for your birthday?" He grinned at them.

The twins glanced at each other and nodded in sync.

"Otou-san, oka-san," started Yumi.

"What we actually want for our birthday," added Hiro.

"is not something you can buy with money." said Yumi. Yahiro and I raised our eyebrows.

"Yumi, let's say it together." Hiromi requested. Yumi nodded in agreement.

"Otou-san, oka-san..." they hesitated and took a deep breath. "We want to have a younger sibling!" They cried and pleaded.

I choked on my drink very hard, so much that I ended up coughing. It took me a while before that registered in my mind. I blinked a lot of times to see if I was dreaming. It also gave me quite a shock.

"B-b-but wh-" I was cut off by Yahiro.

"It would be my- _our_ pleasure!" His face was smug. I glared at him for it. "How many more do you want?" His grin was bigger. This perverted bastard really knows no bounds. He says that like having a child was so easy. The twins beamed at his question.

I nudged his side very hard and he winced at it. Although he didn't mind it afterwards.

"6!" Hiromi answered quickly.

"**WHA-**" My eyes widened at what I heard.

"7!" Yumi cut me off.

"**8!**" They both shouted. My glare at Yahiro was even harder. These kids got this attitude from their _father. Oh they are Yahiro's kids, all right._

I just sighed and leaned my weight on the pillows.

"Oka-san, could you tell us the story before we were born? How otou-san and you and we almost died. Ryuu-jisan didn't finish telling us the story before." Yumi frowned.

I looked at Yahiro and nodded.

"It was one of the scariest moments of my life.." I stared at both my hands.

* * *

_I learned that your father died when I gave birth to you two, because he exchanged his life and blood just so the three of us could survive.._

_I actually didn't have plans in seeing you after I gave birth unless I'm seeing you with Yahiro. My mind repeatedly tells me he's gone, but my heart still refuses to accept it._

_3 days after giving birth, when the whole group was about to accept the situation, he suddenly stepped inside the hospital room carrying the both of you._

_"Tadaima, _Megumi_." _I remembered him say. He handed my twins to me and I sat there hugely shocked along with everybody else.

_I cried so hard. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. But still, I was glad to have him back_.

"_Okaeri_, Yahiro." My tears flowed endlessly.

_After the touching reunion, I asked him what exactly happened._

"I thought of an idea 3 days ago and shared it with Kei. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it all alone so I asked him to come with me." Shared Ryuu.

"We hopped from one hospital to another in search of blood banks containing the rare blood that you and Yahiro own." Kei added, "It was extremely rare that it took us 2 days to obtain enough bags to act as the donation."

"Yeah and when we came back, we never thought that Yahiro owned the same rare blood and we heard that he exchanged his life to revive his wife and save his children." Ryuu said.

"We asked the doctor in charge if they could still transfuse all the bags of blood we bought from all around the city to Yahiro. The doctor did not waste any time and did what we requested." Kei smiled.

"It took Yahiro a lot of hours before he could wake up and recover completely. At first he said to keep it a secret from everyone including Megumi that he's alive. He told us didn't want to meet you and your children if he's in that state. He pleaded if he could just heal first then he'd come and see you." Ryuu said. "And true to his words, when he recovered, he came to see you right away. And that's the story." He grinned.

_I am truly in debt to Kei and Ryuu for saving Yahiro's life. I really thank them for coming up with such a plan. Without them, your otou-san shouldn't have been here with us right now_.

* * *

We all sat in silence on top of the bed as I noticed my twins still processing the events. Without a word, they moved closer to Yahiro and me and hugged us tight.

"Oka-san, thank you for going all through those just so you could raise us." murmured Yumi.

"Otou-san, thank you for taking care of oka-san." He grinned and hugged him even more.

We all heard the doorbell ring. Oops, I forgot that the party is gonna start in a while. When I was about to stand, Yahiro and the twins stopped me from standing up.

"Megumi, it's better if you'd stay here and rest." Yahiro told me. I frowned at him but he caressed my cheek and kissed my lips.

"Fine." I agreed sadly.

"I called your personal doctor. He'll be here in a minute." he said, carrying the twins on either hand as he disappeared slowly behind the door.

* * *

**Yahiro's POV**

The whole S.A. and their kids have arrived. They were all holding presents and cakes as they entered our house.

We started all the games and surprises and the blowing of the candles. It was a very nice feeling to see everyone so happy. I got so carried away with the presents that I didn't notice the main stars of the day are gone from sight.

"Hiromi! Yumi!" I shouted, "Where are you kids? The next game is about to start!"

From a distance, I could hear footsteps running up and down the stairs. It's as if they were hurrying to do and get something. Everyone followed me as we come up to the stairs to the bedroom where Megumi is resting.

I opened the door and saw the twins beside Megumi on the bed and the doctor on her other side. Her eyes were glistening with tears and beamed at me. The twins were the same too.

I approached them slowly. "Megumi?" I asked, curious.

"Yahiro.. I-I.." She was blushing so hard.

"Otou-san! Oka-san's pregnant, the doctor told us just now!" Declared Hiromi.

I could hear the cheers of everyone behind me, a lot of hands patted my back and tousled my hair.

I smiled and hugged her tight.

"There's _always_ a happy ending," she whispered. "and now that we're celebrating, this time it's not just _you and I_."

I ended her sentence with a kiss and I could hear the cheers behind us grew louder and louder.

The day ended happily with a blast.

* * *

~Thank you for your support! This is the end of _You and I_. :) :( Although I'm already working on my next fic, hope you would read it as well! Thank you!


End file.
